El ramo de las novias
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: El ramo de la novia predestina a los enamorados; decide quien será la siguiente en vestir de blanco; habla de quien con quien marchará al altar. Y probablemente no se sabe del cómo ni el cuándo ni el porqué, pero los ramos cuentan la historia del mañana, de los bellos sentimientos y de las sonrisas blancas que adornan los momentos. (Se aceptan OC's).


Nuevamente me encontraba cayendo por los aires, viendo como las mujeres comenzaban la pelea por mi, viendo como los hombres rogaban que yo no llegue a las delicadas manos de su novia. No, yo no era un hombre codiciado por el genero femenino. O mejor dicho: yo no era un hombre.

Yo era algo.

Era un objeto que las novias siempre llevan consigo al entrar en el altar, y que siempre acaban arrojando al grupo de amigas desesperadas unos minutos antes de irse con su nuevo esposo en dirección a la anhelada luna de miel.

Así es, yo era el ramo de flores. Aquel que dicta quién sera la próxima afortunada mujer en entrar al altar y allí poder ver al amor de su vida esperándola, viéndola como si ella fuera su mundo, su todo.

Para las novias, los ramos son una tradición que jamás puede faltar, ya que ellos siempre están junto a ellas en sus momentos de alegría o en los de llanto.

Cada vez que la joven que haya atrapado el ramo vaya a casarse debe de quitar una de las flores del ramo que atrapó, y luego colocarla junto con el ramo que preparó para su llegada al altar. De esa forma la esencia y existencia del ramo jamás se extinguiría, pero no siempre las cosas marchan de acuerdo al plan. Si la novia es plantada en el altar por su verdadero gran amor, el ramo dejaría de existir ante la primer lagrima de tristeza que surcara el rostro de la joven.

Ahora, volviendo a mi caída, estaba siendo atrapado por unas manos que expresaban la dulzura. Era sujetado con amor y cariño, siendo observado como si para ella fuera un tesoro que debía de ser preservado para la historia.

Recordaba como la novia que me había dejado ir estaba llena de esperanza, pero la nueva novia me sujetaba de una forma bastante diferente, me transmitía su amor, sus sueños, su dulzura. Y en aquel instante podía decir con certeza que ella no me estaba esperando, seguramente fue obligada a participar en la guerra de desesperadas y ni siquiera intentó atraparme. Pero así eramos todos los ramos, nos gustaba sorprender a la gente.

Repasé de vista a la futura novia, no debería de tener más de unos quince años de edad. Eso me había dado a entender que iba a estar mucho tiempo guardado en algún cofre, esperando a que llegue el momento en que la deba volver a ver, solo que la próxima vez que me encuentre en sus manos iba a ser un nuevo ramo, con flores diferentes o incluso con las mismas. Y estaba más que seguro de que aquel chico, que también parecía de unos quince años, que se encontraba mirándola como si ella fuera el ser más maravilloso de toda la Tierra sería el futuro novio.

Los ramos jamás se han equivocado, ellos siempre saben quienes son los futuro novios. Aunque más de un ramo ha querido saber cómo fue que el novio se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a su nueva dueña.

Y yo no era la excepción a aquello.

Muchos otros ramos han soñado con saber el cómo, el por qué, y el cuándo. Querían ser oyentes de las hermosas historias de amor, querían ver por ellos mismos como las lágrimas de alegría surcaban el rostro de la joven novia, querían ver como el novio suspiraba de alivio ante el «si, quiero casarme contigo». La experiencia que tenía era suficiente para saber quien acabarían en en altar con quien, pero no era lo suficiente para saber cómo se desarrollo todo el trayecto: el noviazgo, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, la propuesta de matrimonio, los planes para la boda. Todo pudo ser una comedia romántica como la de una película, o un recuerdo nostálgico, es algo que los ramos jamás podríamos saber. A fin de cuentas, yo solo podía de esperar el futuro y vivir el presente, primero siendo un objeto que acompaña a la novia, aquel que la hace resaltar ante tanto blanco del lugar y de ella misma, para finalmente ser otorgado a una nueva dueña con la que debería cumplir el mismo papel. La historia de la novia no era ni muy larga ni muy corta para mi, solo es justa, ya que no importa la cantidad de tiempo que pasara con ella, todo valía al verla dar el « _acepto_ ».

He visto a lo largo del tiempo los diferentes « _si_ » y los « _acepto_ », desde los que iban en susurros junto con las lágrimas, hasta los tiernos que acompañaban una sonrisa. Pero de todo lo que veía, siempre llamaba mi atención la sonrisa de bobo enamorado que ponía el novio apenas veía a la novia con el vestido blanco hacer su aparición. Jamás importaba quien sería la nueva novia, o cómo estaría decorado el salón, para los ramos solo nos alcanzaba el ver feliz a nuestra dueña, siendo rodeada del puro sentimiento de amor.

Mi nueva dueña aun me miraba con ternura, solo que esta vez la sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Ella finalmente había entendido lo que iba a hacer por ella, y por ello sentía su felicidad transmitirse a mi.

Varios de los presentes en aquella boda podrían pensar que sólo era un ramo de flores, pero yo sabía que en un futuro, digno o no de finales de cuentos de amor, las cosas acabarían como acabaron aquella vez. No sólo sabía quienes serían los del altar, sino que sabía las sensaciones que flotarían en el aire aquel día frente al altar: amor y alegría.

Volví a ver al chico que miraba a mi nueva dueña como si fuera su todo y me repetía mil veces que él sería el novio.

Aquello me había intrigado bastante, ellos dos me intrigaban. Por más que supiera que ellos dos serían los que dieran el «si» la próxima vez que entrara en una iglesia junto con la novia, no terminaba de encajar cómo era que ella lo eligió a él entre todas las opciones. Él tenía un aire de arrogancia, y por su comportamiento resaltaba la inmadurez.

Pero si hay algo que jamás se ha podido ocultar, fue las sensaciones que transmiten las miradas. Y aunque aquel joven tenía en su mirada el orgullo y mucho arrogancia, junto con los tintes de la inmadurez, también noté el amor que se formaba cuando la miraba a ella. Las miradas jamás han mentido.

Y si aquel chico era inteligente, dejaría todo de lado, tanto arrogancia como inmadurez, solo por ver sonreír a la chica que ama. Y era más que seguro de que lo iba a dejar todo de lado el día en que le proponga matrimonio a mi nueva dueña.

Noté como el chico se acercaba a mi dueña, y mientras le proponía el bailar con el yo disfrutaba de lo que podía ver. Ya que apenas mi nueva dueña me dejó en la mesa para bailar un vals con él, podía notar como la mirada era reciproca. El amor era correspondido ahora, y en el futuro también.

Ya solo restaba esperar a que el nuevo día de amor llegara.

* * *

 _ **Buenas nuevas, aquí Rox nuevamente con un fic loco. Y esta vez no vine sola, mi hermosa y talentosa co-escritora Lia V. Zamora, aplaudan mi gente bella, ¡aplaudan!**_

 ** _Como era de esperarse pedimos Oc's por lo que aquí abajo les dejo la ficha más sensual y común._**

 ** _-Nombre y Apellido: (Se les informa que deben ser japonesas, nada de extranjeras)_**

 ** _-Apariencia: (Nada muy detallado, y no quiero extravagancia ni una mujer perfecta, la primera que mande a una modelo juro que le pegare)_**

 ** _-Personalidad: (Repito como en lo anterior, le pegare a la que ponga que es una chica dulce pero que es una fiera cuando se enoja)_**

 ** _-Pareja: (No Suzuno, No Nagumo, No Terumi; no están disponibles chicos que no sean de Japón)_**

 ** _-Flor que le gustaría:_**

 ** _Lo demás odio decírselos pero ira por mi cuenta. Como han podido leer, este fanfic tratara sobre bodas y sera narrado por el ramo, cosa loca pero el lo que hay en esos momento, tómenlo o déjenlo._**

 ** _Y sé que muchas van a querer participar, simple y sencillamente porque todas hemos soñado en leer a nuestra Oc casándose. Pero no deberían confiar mucho en mi, no me centraré mucho en las novias, aunque el titulo incite a pensar lo contrario. Me pienso centrar en otras cosas, si aun así están dispuestas son bienvenidas a mandarme sus fichas._**

 ** _Una ultima cosa antes de irme: NADA DE FICHAS POR REVIEW._**

 ** _Ya con eso me despido._**

 ** _Bye Bye~_**


End file.
